Starting to Heal
by Ziva4Tony
Summary: This is my take on what Woody and Jordan were thinking during 33 bullets.


This is my take on the Woody and Jordan issues in the episode what I thought might be going on in there heads. I have taken liberty to add a character and add a couple other scenes. Crossing Jordan belongs to TK and NBC. This is just for fun, enjoy reading.

Spoiler warning for 33 bullets.

Jordan was awoken by her cell phone ringing, it was Dr Macy. "Jordan I need you to do a double pick up." At this point her cell beeps in with another call of course she knew who it was, Woody.

Jordan told Macy she was on her way and switched her phone over to pick up Woody's call. "Morning, umm did you get called to double shooting?" "Yeah, I did, however I bet you knew that." Jordan was starting to gather her items to get showered. Woody and Jordan had been rebuilding there basic friendship, she wish Woody and Lu could do the same so maybe Woody could continue on. "I will get the coffee pick you up in 30 minutes?" Sure, Jordan figured she mise well save some gas adn accept his ride.

Jordan asked Woody how things were going with Lu? She had been told by Dr Macy this was her case. Woody finally admitted to her she was still not talking to him, that he felt bad about things, she was his rebound for Jordan, maybe someday she could forgive him. Jordan could see this was bothering Woody however knew not to push to much. Woody then changed the subject and they talked about TV shows rest of the way to the shooting. It was nice to be friends again, Jordan thought to herself.

Lu saw them get out of his car, they look so good together. She and Woody had never looked so comfortable. She should have never overstepped her patient doctor relationship. She should have known he could never love anyone else the way he talked about Jordan.

Jordan and Lu had started to become friends. Lu could not believe she was friends with her ex lovers ex girlfriend/friend.

Jordan could see the tension between Woody and Lu, had it been like that when Woody and she separated? Jordan however just focused on the scene, a police shooting with 2 victims.

Jordan felt anger and sick as she saw the eight year old child on the ground. This made her forget about everything else. She knew this needed her full attention.

Jordan went through the child's backpack, his name was Jamal and just with a rough count there were 30 entrance wounds. She talked to Lu then motioned for the guys from the morgue to bring the gurney to take the bodies back to the morgue.

Woody told Jordan he would catch her later, he could see she was totally into forensic mode, and there was no need to talk about anything but the case.

Jordan sat in the passenger's seat of the van as John drove them back; he had been with Jordan on many calls and knew better than to talk as they drove back.

Jordan and John took the bodies up to the crypt. Dr Macy was there and assigned the bodies immediately. Jordan was glad she had got the boys body. She just was not sure if she trusted this new examiner yet. She seemed to be more hot headed than she was. She almost reminded Jordan of herself before she left California to return to Boston.

Jordan worked diligently on Jamal; Bug was quiet as she was. Jordan had wanted to talk to Bug about Lilly she knew he was hurting. With everything that happened in the last few months Lilly announcing she was pregnant was the last thing he needed. However this was not the time or place. She had talked to Lilly, and it looked as though she wants to put everything on hold till she figures out what she was going to do. So she just focused all her energy into the autopsy.

Woody and Lu had both returned to the precinct. Lu had to met with Jamal's mother and answer any questions and find out where he got the gun. Lu was furious when she realized the officers had not told Jamal's mother how he exactly died.

Jordan and the rest of the ME staff arrived at the court house and in front was protesters. Jordan had never felt so uneasy.

Jordan testified about her finding. However she just felt there was something missing. As they started to leave the crowd became hostile.

Jordan was walking down the stairs as she was knocked over by a camera man that was hit by an angry protester. Lu saw Jordan fall and knew if she did not help her immediately her friend could be seriously injured. It was ironic to think just a short time ago she was trying to hunt Jordan down and thought she was a cold blooded killer.

Lu helped Jordan get to her car and they went directly to the Morgue. Lu could have only imagined how Woody would have reacted if he saw Jordan getting hurt. He nearly gave up his badge and career for her, she had no doubt he would lay his life down for her also.

Lu and Jordan were quiet then got into a heated discussion about what was going on. As they were walking into the morgue and down the hall Jordan realized Jamal's mother was with him in autopsy.

Jordan walked in and did the one part of her job she hated. She talked with Jamal's mother. As she talked with her she wondered if she was not right that she was wrong that science was not revealing all the truth yet.

Jordan spent the next several hours agonizing over what she may have missed. Then something about his hand caught her eye. On his small finger there was a tiny bruise.

Lu and Jordan discussed this and Lu had come to respect Jordan's intuition on things like this. Something had been missed, something in the ally but where, how? Jordan immediately wanted to go out to the crime scene. However Lu thought they needed to wait until the riots calmed down. However she knew Jordan would not wait she would go out on her own and possibly get hurt.

Just as they arrived at the elevators Woody stepped out with people that were wounded. He quickly explained they needed help as no EMT's could get into help these people. Jordan knew what they had to do. She immedialty called for Garret and Bug and anyone else there to help with the wounded.

Jordan knew she had to stay and help the living 11 were too many for just 2 doctors. She turned and saw Lu getting in the elevator with Woody right behind her. She knew that Woody would not let anyone he considered a friend to risk their life. Jordan winked at them as they left for Woody it meant watch over her, she knew he still cared for her as a friend. For Lu it meant be safe and watch out for him.

Jordan and Lu did not discuss him; however it was an unspoken understanding that Woody was Jordan's.

Jordan's mind attempted to stay on task in the morgue. However she was so worried about her two friends who were out in the riots in harms way.

Jordan confronted the young cop in the morgue to let him know she knew the truth. Then as she was going to say more her phone rang the caller ID showed it was Woody. He hurt sand then she heard his voice.

He was on alert however he sounded ok. Then she could hear the gun shots, noise that she could not miss. Her heart sank and crumbled, please God let him be there, do not let him be hurt, I can not loose him. She then lost the call, she hung up and ran to the corners van as fast as she could he might be hurt; she could not loose him again. They were just starting to get back to the way things were before the first shooting. She did not think about her other friend who was there. She was not prepared for the sight.

She arrived in the alley and called out his name. Where was he? Was he hurt could he not answer her? She tried to hide the terror she felt inside however the desperation was coming out in her voice she knew it.

She then heard and saw him. He was leaning over her, she had temporarily forgotten about her. This had been her idea to come out to find the evidence, now Lu laid there shot in the lower abdomen. Jordan sent Woody to get the gurney from the van as she assessed the bleeding.

It was bad; she could see that if they did not get to the hospital stat Lu would not make it. Lu reached out and Jordan grabbed her hand. It was ironic that Lu was reaching out to Jordan when they had both been pushing each other away just a few months ago.

Jordan help Woody get Lu in the van and listened as Woody talked about her making it and his scar. Any other time it may have been funny however it just reminded her how she nearly lost him. She looked at the wound then order to drive quickly to Boston General. It was really bad and she only hoped Lu had enough fight to last.

Jordan tried to get her to argue however, Lu could feel herself slipping. Jordan knew she had probably lost over half her blood volume and was impressed she was still conscious. Her pulse was tachy and threaded. She only had to hang on if she kept her talking maybe she would hang on. Then Lu whispered to Jordan, tell Woody I said goodbye and don't you leave him. Jordan tried to tell her she had to tell him, however the pulse was gone. Jordan attempted CPR however she knew it was useless there was not enough blood to circulate.

What was about 10 minutes seemed like hours. Jordan stopped she knew she could not save her. The van stopped and Woody saw Jordan crying beside Lu. He knew immediately she was gone. Jordan told him that Lu said she was sorry she did not say Goodbye.

Woody felt like a brick had hit him. He had not felt this way when Devan died. However it was also not the same way he felt when his father died. He was speechless, now he could understand some how Jordan felt with JD's death.

Jordan and Woody went to the front of the van and quietly drove back to the Morgue. It was eerily quiet however Woody reached his right hand out and Jordan grabbed it with her left as they both silently grieved on the drive to the Morgue.

Jordan called and told Garret that they were bringing Lu in and that she and Woody were ok. Garret could hear the pain in her voice. He told her they would meet her at the elevator.

Garret, Nigel and Bug were there when they arrived. Silently they all stood each grieving for the friend they had lost. Then they all separated and went separated ways.

Jordan finished some business she had to do then headed back to her office. She was going to try to find Woody. She knew when she was finally able to morn for JD it was nice to have Garret and Woody there. Woody came to her apartment the night she got back and just sat silently with her as she cried and they eventually talked. Now it was her turn to be his rock.

Jordan walked into her office and there he sat on her couch. He started to talk about how they met. She wanted to reach out and touch him however she knew it may be taken the wrong way. As a lonely tear slide down his face he leaned into to his rock, she could fell his warmth. She could not stop from smiling as they sat there thinking how the death of both of their lovers were bringing them together. Maybe there was no one else for them, maybe fate was trying to tell them there was no one else but them for each other.

One shooting separated them and now 2 shootings were pulling them together.

Jordan and Woody sat there for a while, She realized Woody was asleep she also moved a little bit to get more comfortable and feel asleep. Garrett walked by later and saw them and though now if they can just both heal each other and realize they need each other things will be good.

The end of the beginning for Woody and Jordan lets hope:)

Please review, Thanks

I have another story post Elephant in the room I may post soon also, depends what people think of this one.


End file.
